


Strawberry Sauce

by VitaLupum



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VitaLupum/pseuds/VitaLupum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the hardest thing about depression is watching everybody around you be happy and just not getting it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Sauce

            “Where did you get the money for this?” Brian is asking Alex, who shrugs.

            “Someone must’ve dropped it. It was stuck in a grate at the side of the road,” he smiles, and Brian nods, tucking into the ice-cream sundae almost as tall as his torso. Sarah sits next to him, daintily tucking into a mint-choc-chip cone with rainbow sprinkles, and smiles. “Nobody was around, so I bought you all ice-cream. My film crew.”

            “Thank you very much,” she says graciously and Brian says something that might be ‘thank you’ with a mouthful of ice-cream.

            “Yeah, thanks, man,” Jay says, staring at what can only be described as the cauldron of chocolate ice-cream before him. Brian stares at it in undisguised want, and as Jay tucks in he leans over.

            “Are you going to eat all that?”

            “Eat your own food!” Jay snaps, smacking his hand with the spoon, and Seth laughs, tucking into the rainbow of different colours of ice-cream in his bowl.

            “Alex finds some money on the floor, he buys us all ice-cream,” he smiles. “Thank you, Alex.” Alex nods at him.

            “What would you buy, Seth?” Brian asks, and Seth shrugs.

            “I don’t know,” he mumbles. “Probably the same.”

            “I’d probably have handed it in,” Sarah says, and then shakes her head when Jay glares at her from Alex’s left. “Not that this isn’t awesome, and I’m completely grateful!” She beams widely, and Brian daubs a splodge of ice-cream onto her nose. “Ugh,  _Brian_!”

            “Stop flirting, you two,” Alex grins, and Jay reaches over, smearing chocolate sauce on his glasses. “- _Jay_ …!”

            Brian kisses the splodge of ice-cream from Sarah’s nose, making her giggle, as Alex picks up the strawberry sauce bottle and misses Jay completely, covering Seth’s arm in the stuff. Seth’s mouth drops open, and he picks up the flake from his bowl, shoving it into Alex’s mouth as he apologises before, predictably, apologising himself.

***

            Tim is only on the other side of Seth, but he feels as far away from the laughter and shenanigans at the other end of the table as he could. He pokes his vanilla ice-cream around his bowl, and sighs.

            Nearly time for his next lot of medication.


End file.
